Dark Chocolate
by Lanalesty
Summary: Silver is having a tough time dealing with his high school life, whereas his classmate Gold is enjoying every bit of it. Yet, after a strange turn of events they come to notice one other, will both be able to change their ways and cast their pride aside and become friends? M for swearing and lemon in future chapters, Preciousmetalshipping with a bit of original/nameless shipping.
1. Introduction

If I am ever lucky enough to find love, I hope it's the bittersweet kind…The kind where you can spend years apart and when you come back together all you have to do is un-pause all the emotions left on hold… A love so dramatic both parties would be willing to die for one another. A love tainted by lust and a passion so strong and thick you could drown in it. I want to feel like I'm dying…That's what I want from you.

* * *

_Bi bi bip! bi bi bip ! bi bi bip ! bi bi….!_

I sighed as I turned off the alarm clock on my old cell phone, rubbing my eyes lazily as I noticed the weak light emanating from my window "_I don't want to go today…" _I thought to myself as I reached for the covers, hiding my face beneath the sheets trying to ignore the numb feeling in my chest, the feeling of emptiness.

"-Silver, you better get out of bed this instant! I'm not letting you skip school again! Stop pretending to be sick!"

_Darn it…_ I sat up slowly onto the bed, combing my hair with my fingers in a vain attempt to tame my messy red locks, what was the point in going to school anyway? My father insisted that I go and make friends, but I would never sink as low as to befriend those simple minded idiots that knew nothing about life, mere sheep following the shepherd that was our society… _disgusting_.

"-Whatever…" I sled myself out of bed, wearing nothing but the black boxers I usually slept in as I walked up to my closet to pick out a pair of random skinny jeans and a black t-shirt. I threw the slightly wrinkled clothes on (they would iron themselves with my body heat) and headed to the bathroom lazily, still rubbing my swollen eyes.

As I arrived into the said bathroom, I could only gaze in horror at my reflection; my skin was pale and yellowish and my swollen grey eyes were adorned with black circles, I also had a pimple on my chin, and my usually silky straight red hair was a mess: it was great, just great…

I sighed for what had to be around the third time that morning as I popped the nasty zit on my already ugly enough face. I then proceeded to apply some deodorant (it's not because all boys going through puberty smelt like a dead cat that I had to be the same) before plugging in my hair straightener.

Once I was done brushing and straightening my unusually long hair (unusually long for a boy I mean, it **_was_** shoulder length after all…) I headed downstairs and into the kitchen, making sure to wear a decent frown; I didn't want him to think I would ever be happy to go to school, especially this early in the morning.

"-oh so you did come down…" Giovanni smiled sheepishly as he looked up from his newspaper and onto his only son, things had been awkward between us ever since I had returned, and puberty was**_ not _**doing either of us any favors.

"-yeah whatever…where did you put the cereal?" I grumbled as I searched inside a cupboard for the said breakfast material.

"- We ran out yesterday, I think there's another box in the upper cupboard though"

I rose onto my tiptoes as I tried to reach the said cupboard, barely able to snatch a suspicious looking box of frootloops "-Dad, these have been expired for like two years already..." I said, handing the nearly prehistorical box of cereal to my father, who answered me with an apologetic look "-oh I'm sorry…I'll buy some on my way back from work, are these okay?" I sighed for the fourth time, reaching for my school bag and jacket that laid on the couch, exactly where I had left them two days ago "-never mind, I'm going now otherwise I'll end up being late" I then proceeded to put on my old red converse (at least that was their color when I bought them) "-don't you want me to drop you off?.." Great, that stupid father was getting all worried again, "-no need, I rather walk" I lied as I headed out the door of my house, a house that felt so foreign to me it could have been someone else's… but what can I do huh?

* * *

I crossed the courtyard and entered the school building, snickers and giggles greeting my entrance as I walked hurriedly to the classroom where my first class was to take place, someone pushing me quite roughly along the way, but I ignored everything; It wasn't worth my time after all. However, I started slowing down as I grew closer to the classroom, a whole pack of high schoolers at its entrance _not again… _

"-if it isn't the emo boy! How come you didn't show your face for so long?" A pink haired girl snickered while her friends laughed; obviously the whole thing was fun for them, pathetic. I ignored the remark and entered the classroom, dropping my bag on the floor near my seat as I sunk heavily into the wooden chair. It wasn't long before the teacher and the rest of the student's entered as well, and that's how two painfully long hours of biology started.

About after half an hour of class had passed by, a loud knock was heard as a tall golden eyed brunette entered the classroom, completely dismissing a no-longer surprised teacher as he walked to his seat.

"-Goooooold! Seriously you're late again!" the pink haired girl from earlier giggled as he sat on the free seat that was between her and myself, smiling wildly "-well my dear Whitney, there was this cute college girl who needed a ride this morning, who was I to say no?" he answered with a wink as he threw his bag on the floor as I had earlier, the professor no longer bothering to scold the rebellious teenager (even I, who skipped half of the classes knew gold was **_ALWAYS_** late) "-So did you get this chicks number lover boy?" a blue haired girl with twin tails in the seat behind him continued , at this point I was just scribbling away in my textbook a few seats away, trying hard to ignore their conversation, but they were so **_loud_**!

Gold nodded vigorously "- I am the hottest stuff in town after all, how could she ever not give me her number?" _what a douche _I thought to myself as I doodled a weasel in the corner of my page, determined not to look in their direction.

"-her name was Blue if I recall…she had a nice pair too, if you know what I mean!" he laughed with the two girls and the whole class laughed along as well, but I just froze

"-_What did you just say_…?" the class went silent, everyone was staring at me as if they were witnessing a miracle, I mean, I know I didn't talk much but really?

"-so the redhead _does_ like boobs! And here we thought you were just some gay emo!" the brunette responded as the whole class recovered from its mute, laughing at his comment

"-I was talking about the name…Blue you said she was?" I replied, my eyes still focused on my textbook even though my hands were no longer moving.

He smirked as he answered "-yeah, about 1.65, probably a C cup, long brown hair, long legs, blue eyes… but a total slut if you ask me, I bet I could get her in bed in no time! Why do you know her?"

I took in a deep breath, trying my best to keep my cool "-actually I do, and I would rather you not talk about her as if she was a mere piece of meat" some "uuuhhh's" and whistles arose in the class, only to be silenced by the teacher who was growing more and more desperate.

Yet, I could see Gold from the corner of my eye leaning in my direction, his face uncomfortably close to mine as he whispered into my ear

"-oh I'm sorry, did you want to _bang_ her instead?" I could hear the mocking tone in his voice as a shiver ran down my spine, and that was the straw that broke the camel's back; I slapped him. I know it sounds girly to say it like that, but there was really no space to punch him appropriately (and let's be honest, he was way bigger and stronger than me) yet I had the satisfaction of catching him off guard seeing his expression: he was staring at me with wide eyes, a hand on his now reddened cheek.

"-She is like family to me, so you should learn to keep it in your pants, you disgusting monkey…".

Before the still-in-shock class or even the professor could say anything, I raised from my seat grabbing my bag and pushing my textbook and pencil back into it during the process, before heading towards the door and leaving the classroom in a rush.

Midway through the corridor my emotions caught up with me, and I started crying.

_Who did that idiot think he was…?_

* * *

I sat on the rooftop with my head resting on my knees, my arms wrapped around them tightly, it didn't really matter that I looked pathetic, after all nobody would be here to see me…or so I thought, as I heard some light footsteps heading my direction, the door to the rooftop slamming closed a few meters behind me "-there you are!" I tensed as I recognized his voice, _oh god this must be a joke!_

I slowly got up onto my feet, turning around to face the taller teenager, _he must be mad at me for slapping him and now he wants' to beat me up_…I thought to myself, to be honest I wasn't scared at all, physical pain was only temporary, it didn't matter, plus It was something to be expected. What I didn't expect however was the words that would follow "-I'm sorry for what I said earlier" his gold eyes were gazing right into mine, and as I felt my face turn hot I actually understood for a second why so many girls would fall for such a jerk

"-tche, you're just an idiot, it's not like anything you actually say could hurt me" lies, it had hurt me a lot more than I'd ever like to admit.

"-okay, I guess that makes me feel a bit better!" he laughed; I had never noticed how the corner of his eyes wrinkled when he laughed.

"Really though I'm sorry …It was a joke but I went a bit too far…"

"-whatever…" I turned around, facing the courtyard afraid that he would notice my red and swollen eyes, noticing that I had been crying.

"-well…see you later I guess" was he embarrassed? I felt like asking, but I said nothing and instead continued to stare at the courtyard, as if it had somehow become very interesting.

After a few minutes I heard his footsteps turn to leave towards the door "-bye…" I whispered, more for myself than for him "-bye!" he said, before I heard the door slam behind him. His voice was annoyingly cheerful.

_Did he hear me…? _I asked myself as I waited to go home.

* * *

A/N: Hi! I hope you liked my story, to be honest it's the first time I ever tried writing fanfiction, and even though english is my native language I didn't go to school in an english speaking country, so excuse me if it's a bit rusty! I would appreciate some feedback and crtique on my work please, so I can improve :) have a nice day!

PS: to all you desperate teenagers; it does get better!

xoxo


	2. Red is a silent color

_That night…_

* * *

I walked hurriedly through the empty streets, the dim public lighting helping me find my way as I closed my jacket; the weather was getting colder and colder.

That stupid girl, she would not hear the end of it! Getting into some strangers car just like that, and the car of that stupid Gold out of all people! Was she really trying to get raped or something? Psychos could be at the corner of every street now a day! A girl shouldn't be so easy to fool! I mean **_even now_** some **_random stranger_** could just **_appear_** and…. Oh lord Jesus…!

It was not a fire, more like two very suspicious looking guys hanging around Blues' front yard, guys I had indeed never seen before.

What the hell was that girl getting into? She may be older than me but this was getting out of control!

I swallowed the knot in my throat, hesitating, who were those people? Friends…? No, Blue didn't have any male friends, we told each other everything after all, and I would know…Was she being blackmailed..?Maybe it involved some suspicious traffic?

Whatever the cause, I took a deep breath, my hand in my pocket strongly clenching onto my phone (just in case)….

…And I started walking towards blue's home, my steps were nervous and clumsy, I could totally hear my heart beating faster, yet I made sure my expression was blank.

"-May I ask what business you two have at my friend's house?" I asked, loud enough for them to hear me and turn my way, giving me their full attention.

But before I could get an answer, the front door flew open, and a more than scarcely dressed Blue made her appearance.

"-Ok I'm readyyy!" she exclaimed, jump hugging one of the guys at the entrance (was it just me seeing things or was the other dude glaring at her?)

I gasped in awe as I noticed the black cocktail dress she was wearing, along with a pair of navy blue stilettos; and for a second I almost agreed with Gold's comment about her chest, but that thought was quickly replaced by sheer horror as she full on kissed the guy she was previously hugging, French kissed that is.

And then she noticed me.

"- Silver…? " She looked at me with a worried expression, her arms still wrapped around that jerk's neck (And seriously though who was that guy who kept throwing those murderous glances in her direction? He was creepy!)

She must have noticed my puzzled expression, because she let go of her friends (?) neck before walking towards me (revealing the full extent of her female attributes along the way, much to my disdain), I took a step backwards, probably blushing at this point.

"- Don't be like that!" she whined as she pulled me into a forceful hug, the sweetness of her perfume making me somewhat nauseous. This was quite uncomfortable.

"-Blue….Personal space, please!"She compelled, and I sighed as she finally let go of me

"-Sorry Silv', I forgot you weren't all that touchy feely!" she giggled

"-Yeah well try to remember next time…" I answered, rubbing my arms shyly, my face probably just as red as my hair was.

"-I must admit I thought you would cheat on me with someone more manly blue, who's this ginger?"

Both Blue and I turned to look at the brunette she had been kissing a few minutes ago.

"-Don't be like that Green! Silver is like a little brother to me!" Blue responded, and her words stung me more than that idiot's poor excuse of an insult ever would, the black haired dude didn't look very pleased either.

"-Yeah yeah sorry babe, well are we leaving or what? That party won't wait forever!" He replied as he pulled out what I thought were his car keys out from his pocket.

_Oh, so they have to leave _I thought to myself, well this is awkward…

"-Do you want to come too? The party is at my friend's house, I'm sure he won't mind" I raised my eyes only to see that it was the black haired guy talking to me.

Blue looked back at me simultaneously with an interrogative stare, whereas the guy named Green shaked his head in denial; Well, this seemed interesting, I though as I smirked mentally.

"-Yeah sure, I can't see why not, after all, it _is_ Friday night…" to be honest I dreaded parties and any kind of social gatherings, but if it meant I could piss off that douche Blue was into while keeping an eye on him; so be it!

* * *

The next few hours were to say the least, a bit uncomfortable, first of all I ended up in the back of Greens car with Blue, who at this point was pretty much aware of my opinion on her new boyfriend, and just she wait till I start talking about gold.

"-So…apparently you took a ride with a guy from my school?" I started nonchalantly, as if it wasn't that big a deal.

"-Wait, what? Of course not silver! I'm three years older than you why would I bother with some kid?" she was blushing red as she glanced towards the driver's seat; probably making sure Green hadn't heard any of what we were saying.

"-oh thank you, I guess I should go home then…you know, since you don't hang out with kids" I was acting butthurt on purpose and I knew It, but I also knew (even if I hated to admit this) that even though Gold tended to exaggerate his accomplishments he was also not the kind to lie, whereas Blue…well, Blue was Blue. Let's leave it at that!

"-You know what I mean Silver…don't be stupid!" she replied, patting my head as If I was some kind of pet.

And that pretty much was the end of our conversation, as Green was pulling in on the sidewalk.

"-Well kid's, this is our stop! Everyone get out!" Green yelled at us as he finished parking the car in front of a very big and apparently also very loud house, God this was going to be awful…!

We walked out of the car and Blue quickly took hold of Green's hand, I and the other guy (who was actually named Red from what I heard) were pretty much sulking the whole way to the entrance.

But not even in my dreams would I have expected what was about to happen as we rang that doorbell.

A young man about my age opened the door, a goofy grin plastered on his face and black bangs covering half his forehead. This had to be some kind of bad joke.

"-Hey! Come in come in! I see you brought over some friends Red, who is this gorgeous redh...! Silver?! Is that you?!"

Of all people, it had to be Gold.

* * *

AN: did this feel a bit forced? I dunno I didn't like how this chapter came out all that much so I might edit it :/ poor Red though, having a one sided love on souch a douchy best friend *sigh*, Sorry for the absence of Gold on this chapter, I just felt I had to throw in some context for the story! but no worries! next chapter i'll be sure to amend myself :)

xoxo


	3. Alcohol is bad, don't do it!

I sat on the edge of the couch, nibbling nervously on a slice of pizza as I stared in horror at Blue dancing with pretty much every guy AND girl at the party in what I could only call a rather obscene manner, what one earth was I thinking when I decided to come here?

"-Hey, you ok? You're making a face…" Gold said as he sat down next to me breaking my train of thought.

"- And that concerns you because…?" I replied as I threw a glance his way, taking in his profile (not that I'd ever admit to that), I swallowed with difficulty when I noticed the undone buttons of his shirt, revealing his neck and part of his chest, but I mentally slapped myself right after that, what the hell me?! But I did have to admit he was not bad at all… STOP IT!

"-you sure you're okay? You keep making really strange faces Silver, are you feeling sick?" he ignored my question only to ask me another one as he reached out to touch my forehead.

"-I'm fine already…" I said pushing his hand away "I must admit though, I would never have thought it was you hosting the party" I continued.

"-He he, well what can you do, I am the popular guy after all, they all want a piece of this!" he said as he flapped his collar in a douchy way. Forget what I said about him being cool, he was a pure idiot.

"-…If you say so" I rolled my eyes, focusing my attention back on Blue who was now grinding against Green. Ugh.

"-Dude, your party sucks…" Red said as he sat next to Gold, who in turn scooted closer to me to make him a spot, this couch was definitely getting crowded now.

"-Awww you're so mean Red! But I forgive you, after all unrequited love would make anyone _cranky" _Gold winked at the older male, who grumbled in return.

"-he's so oblivious it's killing me…last week it was Yellow, and now it's Blue…talk about a manwhore…" Red whined, it was the first time I had seen him so talkative (I only had met him today, but he seemed more like the quiet type…) it was probably the alcohol talking, I thought to myself as I gazed upon the half empty bottle of vodka in his hand.

I then noticed how awkwardly close Gold was sitting next to me; this guy really had the thing to invade my private little bubble didn't he?

"- YEAH BLUE SHAKE IT BABY!" I turned towards the source of the voice, my eyes wide in horror as I saw Blue and some blonde Girl stripping on top of the table where the pizzas and the drinks were laid, thank god I didn't drink I thought to myself as I bolted onto my feet, not thinking twice as I headed towards Blue, grabbing her by the hand and pulling her off the table.

"-Okay Blue that's enough for tonight…" I said as I slid my coat around her bare shoulders, blushing heavily as I tried not to stare at her bare chest and panties. Screw you and your distractive manners Gold!

"-But Silvyyy it was fuuuun…! You party popper!" she complained hysterically as I dragged her up the stairs and into what I thought was Gold's bedroom (screw him; I didn't care if she threw up on his sheets at this point!)

I laid her onto the bed carefully, pulling the covers on top of her bare body.

"-Sleep now, I'll keep watch" And hell I would, no way I'd let any ill intended male into this room, over my dead body if they will!

* * *

_Meanwhile, downstairs…._

"-Shouldn't it be her boyfriend's job to take care of her?" Gold asked Red who remained on the couch as he eyed Silver going up the stairs.

"-Green doesn't date, he only has "sex friends"" Red replied, a defeated expression on his faced as he kept staring at Green who was now on the table dancing against Yellow (aka; the blonde haired girl) with the rest of the invitees cheering them in their drunk bliss.

"-yeah, I suppose I guessed as much…" Gold sighed "well I'm going to go check on Blue, see if her or Silver need anything" he said, rising onto his feet taking the same direction I had taken a few minutes ago.

Red nodded in Reply, resuming his observation activity with a desperate look.

* * *

Gold knocked lightly on the door to **his** room, but receiving no reply he opened the door, entering anyways (hell, it was still his room!)

"-Silver..?" he whispered, walking towards the two figures laying on his bed, only to find me laying on the covers near Blue, obviously having fallen asleep in a sitting position (Oh how I regretted that moment…)

He sat on the bed next to me, leaning onto me in a way that had his mouth near my ear

"-Siiiilveeeer…." He whispered once again, this time my eyes flying open as I awoke, ready to slap him once again on the face for the intrusion, only to realize he was holding my wrists down on the mattress. He flashed a cocky grin at me, and I could only feel my anger grow stronger.

"-let go of me you jerk, now that I'm awake you won't be able to have your way with Blue no matter what" I hissed, trying to squeeze my way through his grip.

"-Who said I was coming here for Blue?" He replied with a smirk, and I could feel my heart skip a beat.

"-Oh I don't know, maybe the fact that you said you had taken her on a ride and wanted to bang her?" I glared at him, my lips pinched closed, but he only laughed, laughed! What a jerk!

"-he he, well you see Silver I may have omitted a detail or two when I said I took her for a ride, mainly the fact that Red and Green were with her… You can't blame me for wanting to keep my reputation!"

I stopped fighting, looking straight into his honey colored eyes as I replied.

"-…You lied…?"

He snickered, leaning closer to my face.

"-yeah, you can't expect for everyone to be as honest and pure hearted as you Silver! But you were so cute getting all angry for her sake" he smiled, making me feel sick.

"-Get off me you jerk!" this time I pushed harder against him, glancing quickly towards Blue who was dead asleep next to me, only to make sure I wouldn't hurt her.

"-Give up on her Silver, anyone can see how smitten she is with Green, that's how girls are"

And with that he leaned towards me one last time, his lips crashing against mine in a forceful kiss. At first I felt nothing, but soon enough a tingling sensation ran down from the nape of my neck down to my lower back, my mind turning to mush as I felt his soft lips caress my own, It barely lasted a few seconds, but it felt like it had been hours when he pulled away from me

"-That's payback for slapping me this afternoon" he winked at me before getting up from the bed, releasing my hands as he left the room.

I sat up; unable to say let alone think anything at all, watching in shock as he left along with my first kiss.

_What just happened?_

* * *

AN: Rd i'm so sorry :'( i feel your pain *sob* lately i've been iv breeding/ev training my pokemon on X, beating the battle mansion and all... but i'm still not cnfident enough to try out the competition thingy/face ther trainers online :/ meh, i will keep training hard and eventually it will come to something! I have a shiny umbreon too and he's so strong and bootiful *o* i love him 3

Anyway hope you like this :) critique is much appreciated! so favorite and review if you like my story 3

xoxo


	4. Breaking the habit

"- Green, you idiot! You pure simple minded idiot!" I heard Red yell as I headed down the stairs following Gold, more confused than angry for what had happened.

I approached the aforementioned golden eyed boy who was standing near the staircase, deciding to pretend that kiss never happened, at least for now, the subject was too awkward for me to bring up anyway, and apparently there was a much more urgent issue to handle at the moment.

"-what the hell is happening here?" I asked him, not sure how to react as I watched Red cry his eyes out with clenched fists in front of an uncomfortable Green.

"-Well Red had one too many drinks and is now bitching about Greens' nasty sexual habits…" Gold explained, not even bothering to look my way, tche, _first he kisses me and now he doesn't even look at me?_ I thought, slightly annoyed.

"-You always do this Green, I can't take it anymore! I know were supposed to be best friends but you're just so selfish!" Red kept yelling, his face red from screaming.

"-What the hell Red? Stop being such a bitch! As far as I know you're not my girlfriend, if you have a problem with me you can just leave! Nobody asked you anyway!" Green replied, keeping his usual cool. At this point everyone was gathering around them, and I couldn't help but feel worried at the effect the blunt words may have on the red eyed male.

"-And I thought I was somewhat important to you…" Red answered, wiping away his tears with a hurt expression on his face as he did so, he then proceeded to turn around and head towards the exit, drunkenly stumbling on his way.

"-Way to go Green, that was hella smooth of you…" Gold scolded the older man, he was frowning actually, an expression I had never seen on him.

I ignored both of them and headed out towards the exit, following Red into the cold night, after all, who knew what that drunken broken hearted idiot would do next!

Yet, as soon as I was outside my thoughts raced back to Blue whom I had left in Gold's room, a decision had to be made here.

It was an easy one… what was Red to me anyway?

I sighed in frustration before getting back into the house, I was pretty sure none of this would end well.

Green and Gold we're now fighting, but I couldn't care less as I watched the people at the party leave one by one. Obviously it was over.

I took a look on my phone; _4am _I had no choice but to stay here for the night, after all I couldn't possibly let Blue here by herself.

I climbed the stairs lazily, why did I do this to myself? Why did I have to care so much?

I stopped in front of the door to Gold's room, slightly raising the left sleeve of my sweater and contemplating the inside of my forearm. The slightly swollen scars were barely visible in the dark, but the smooth scar tissue shined weakly in the dimmed light. I traced the self inflicted scars with my finger, gently stroking them; it would soon be a year since I had stopped cutting myself.

But I didn't feel any pride because of it, if anything it was even worse, all emptiness, only now I had nothing to make me feel alive, or breathing anymore, the numbness in my heart was far more devastating than any pain could have been. "-I hope I won't relapse…" I sighed, as I pulled the sleeve back down on my arm.

"-What are you doing?" I heard Gold call from behind, and I could only but turn around in slight embarrassment, I hadn't heard him arrive, how long had he been here anyway?

"-Nothing" I answered, mentally slapping myself at my pitiful attempt of an excuse.

"-If you say so, anyway *_yawn*_ I'm beat, we should go to bed for now, my parent's won't be here tomorrow so we'll just do the cleaning then"

"-Wait a second…._we_?" I raised a brow, not sure I liked where this was going.

"-Well you don't expect me to clean everything by myself do you? And since everyone else left, and that you don't have a car…consider it payment for me letting you spend the night here, I'll drive you and Blue back tomorrow" he said as a matter of fact, _what was with him and his payments anyway?_ I thought as he entered what I guessed must be the guest room.

I was about to enter the room where Blue was sleeping when Gold poked his head out of the guests room.

"-You're not sleeping in the same bed as her now, _are you_?" he said with a smirk, and I could feel myself blush at the hidden meaning of his words. I couldn't help but notice he had also taken his shirt off in the meantime, probably in the process of getting ready to sleep.

"-Well I'm not going to sleep in your parent's room…" I replied

"-Don't be stupid, come with me" his smile was sincere but I had not forgotten his assault earlier that night

"-I wouldn't sleep with someone who sexually assaulted me!" I frowned, god did I sound girlish.

"-What? You afraid I'll take away your virginity Silvy~?" he had gone out from the room, and was only a few steps from me.

"-You wish. I'll just take the couch" I was about to head downstairs when he answered

"-Oh ok, I sure hope I don't accidently end up with Blue tonight, you know since it's supposed to be my room and all…"His smirk was wicked and I felt myself cringe.

"-I hate you so much…" I stated, yet I headed towards the guest room, my cheeks turning as red as my hair when Gold closed the door behind us, a satisfied smile on his face now that he had obtained what he wanted.

* * *

I fell on the bed with a thud and seconds later Gold was on top of me, a scary expression on his usually goofy face.

"-I haven't touched anyone in ages…" he whispered to my ear and I could only feel a shiver run down from my neck to my toes. I tried pushing him away but he would not budge, and I only ended up having my hands pinned down on the mattress just like before.

"-Get off me Gold stop joking around…" my heartbeat was increasing, and to be honest I was a bit scared.

"-I'm not joking Silver, I'm needy and unless you want me to go to Blue…" he stared down at me before releasing my hands and pulling down the zipper from my jacket, he then proceeded to raise my shirt and to touch my chest in a hurried manner.

"-But I'm a boy…" I was frightened, so frightened I didn't even know how to fight back anymore. This was all just a joke right? He was just teasing me right?

"-And does that even matter now a days? You're body is hot and I want it" he said before licking my navel, his hot breath and tongue making me moan softly, what on earth was I doing?

That being said, his face approached my own, and he leaned in for a kiss. His lips were soft and damp, I did not kiss him back but I closed my eyes, bracing myself.

"-Open your mouth" gold demanded as he nibbled my lower lip, and I complied, it was okay, I could do this, and it was for Blue.

As soon as I opened my mouth I felt his lips fall in place with mine, his tongue entering me and caressing my own, the kiss was wet yet somewhat warm.

He started playing with my hair as we kissed, and I unconsciously wrapped my arms around his neck as it grew more and more passionate, my thoughts we're a mess, and so was I, yet I could feel myself relax in his embrace.

He started grinding his clothed erection against my own, and I could only moan in his mouth as he did so, I had lost all will to fight. Gold broke the kiss focusing on unbuttoning my jeans, I didn't fight it, I did nothing, but as my senses suddenly kicked in I realized what was happening, and my heart broke at the thought of it.

"-Why are you doing this…?" I asked him as he was about to pull down my boxers.

"-….You're crying?" Gold looked up at me confused as he suddenly stopped undressing me.

"-You want to do these things to me when you don't even love me, and when I refuse you threaten to do the same thing to Blue, why are you doing this? Do you hate me that much…?" I was crying and I hadn't even noticed, I just felt so dirty, so..._used_.

"-Of course I don't hate you I…" he looked at me, his eyes wide in realization as I wiped my tears away with my sleeve.

"-Go ahead and take me if that's what you want… I don't even care anymore" I continued, and It was true, no matter how hurt and used I felt in the end it wouldn't change a thing, I'd still be alone, I'd still be hated, why should I care what happenned to my body?

"-I can't do anything when you're crying like that…it's such a turn off…" he passed his hand in his hair, he seemed embarrassed "I'll sleep on the couch, you stay here, and don't worry I won't touch Blue…" that being said he got up from the bed and headed outside, leaving me alone in the dark room.

I could only hug my body as I shivered, I could hear his steps growing further, and soon the tears started again. See? What did I tell you? Alone again.

* * *

On the first floor, Gold sat on the couch heavily, holding his face in his hands as he sighed "-What the hell am I doing…?" he asked himself.

* * *

A/N: thank you for the reviews guys! they really keep me going, I'm flattered my story interests you :) reviews really motivate me to keep writing, since it's like, someone is actually looking forward to the update ;_; *touched* I don't know how this chapter came out, i kinda just let my arm write it alone. Sex with no feelings isn't something anyone can do...

Gold has unintentionally hurt Silver, and Red is getting fed up waiting for Green.

Will Red be ok? Can Silver forgive Gold after all that he's done in only ONE day?! WILL FRIENDHSIP CONQUER ALL?!

answers to all of these questions and more will be on the next chapter of our bittersweet dark chocolate series!

wow

such bittersweet

much drama

very yaoi

wow


	5. Honesty

-normal POV (because Silvy be sleeping)-

Saturday, 12:03pm

Blue walked down the stairs nonchalantly, holding her head in both her hands with a pained expression on her face, she was wearing one of Gold's t-shirts and her legs were bare.

"-Goooold….I need some aspirin for god's sake my head is killing me!" The brown haired girl whined

Gold grumbled and sat up on the sofa on which he had spent the whole night

"-Next time maybe you won't drink as much woman!" his eyes were bruised with dark circles, and his hair was a mess, obviously he didn't get much sleep which would partly explain his foul mouth, but the guilt probably had something to do with it as well.

Blue sticked her tongue out to the younger male, and headed towards the kitchen to make some coffee.

"-How is Silver doing….?" The young man finally dared to ask.

"-I don't know…when I went to the guests room he was still asleep, but I guess it's mainly because he's not used to staying up so late!" she said, completely unaware of what had happened last night.

"-yeah I guess…there's some aspirin in the bathroom cabinet by the way" He rearranged his hair clumsily with his fingers, feelings of guilt growing stronger by the minute.

_Ring ding ding a ring ding a ring! ring ding ding a ring a ding!_

Gold startled at the sudden noise, looking around to find its source he noticed a cell phone vibrating angrily on the bookshelf.

"-Oh, that would be my phone" Blue hopped joyfully towards the device; all of a sudden she didn't seem as hung-over.

"-Hey Green! Were you worried about me?" She answered, obviously happy that the emerald eyed douche was paying her some attention.

But as she listened to him speak her face went pale, worry spoiling her usually beautiful features.

"-Oh ok… I'll tell Gold and see what we can do about it…yeah…don't worry it's going to be fine...bye…" She hung up, pinching her lips in a frown.

"-What was that about?" Gold finally dared to ask.

"-Red's mom called Green this morning…apparently he didn't go home last night…and he won't answer his phone…"She replied, playing with her shirt (which was actually Gold's) nervously.

"-Well maybe he just stayed a friend's place?" He attempted to reassure her, but Blue only shook her head in disapproval.

"-Green is Red's only close friend…" She bit her lip "what are we going to do? What if…something happened to him?" by now her eyes were starting to get teary.

Gold sighed in defeat; this week end had to be the worst one yet, and just wait until his parent's got here and saw the mess they made!

"-Go take your aspirin and get changed, I'll wake up Silver and then we can go looking for him" That being said he headed up the stairs, a bit concerned on what the redhead would do once he saw him.

* * *

-Silvers pov-

I lay on the bed staring at the ceiling, my eyes were red and my head was hurting, it probably had something to do with all the crying I did yesterday, I sighed.

Slowly remembering last night I could feel my chest tighten, of course I was angry at Gold for what he did, but I was also angry at myself… When did I become such a weak willed person..? The worst part of it all is that I had started enjoying it at one point, and that itself was scarier than all the rest.

Was I gay? No…I love Blue, I can't be gay. But his touch was so warm…and his lips… why did I start crying?

I hugged my knees as I sat up on the bed, I was so scared, so confused, I was changing, I was getting feelings and my heart was wavering ever since Gold just walked into my life and made a mess out of me.

I heard a soft knock on the door "-Silver? It's me I'm coming in…"

Gold walked into the room hesitantly, and I just remained there, looking away from him, I didn't know how to feel, how to react…

"-Go away I don't want to see you…" I whispered

Gold sighed and sat on the bed next to me

"-I know you don't want to see me, I was a little drunk last night and my attitude was indeed inappropriate… but I've never hated you Silver, I didn't do that to hurt you…" he looked down to the floor holding his face in his hands.

"-I've always thought that you seemed lonely, I've always wanted to talk to you but you were so…_introverted!_ I don't know how to handle you, it's driving me nuts!" his eyes were gazing right into mine, and this time I didn't look away; I listened to him carefully.

"-I'm so sorry Silver…for the things I do, the things I say…" he seemed sincere, and to be honest I had enough emotional baggage as it was, no need to add this jerk to the list "I promise I'll make it up to you somehow, just please don't hate me, I don't want to see you being alone anymore" his golden gaze was pleading, and I felt my stomach do weird flips when I finally answered.

"-its fine…I didn't push you away either…" I felt myself blush a bit, my heart was beating so fast…

His hand reached out to me, stroking my cheek gently, it had nothing to do with the way he touched me last night.

"-Can we be friends…?" he asked, his hand still on my cheek.

"-Whatever…" I pushed his hand away from my face in annoyance, but deep down, I was a bit happy. And I knew full well my face must have shown it, because he smiled at me fondly.

"-Okay…" as soon as the words were out of his mouth, his smile faded.

"-Red disappeared last night…me and Blue are going to look for him, are you coming?" he explained, and I could only stare at him in shock.

"-Oh god Gold you should have said that earlier!" I rose from the bed in a hurry, completely shaken at the sudden announcement. This was my fault, if only I had gone after him last night.

"-Dammed…" I swore; putting back on the sweater I was wearing last night.

"-I'll go check if Blue is ready, then we can leave" Gold announced as he headed out of the room.

I sat back on the bed for a moment, feeling as guilty as can be, if something happened to him I…I could never forgive myself. I punched the mattress in frustration, I was the worst.

* * *

On the other side of town, Red was laying in a hotel bed, his eyes staring into the void as he inhaled, exhaled, inhaled, exhaled…

He touched the bruises on his arm, and winced at the dull pain.

A man came out from the bathroom, he was tall with chestnut brown hair, his eyes were green and his features were sharp, he was probably somewhere around 30 years of age.

"-Well kid, I'll be going…I paid for the whole thing already, so you can stay for a little longer if you wish to" he threw on a blazer and reached for his suitcase. But before he left out the door, he leaned closer to the younger male, caressing his ebony locks "you shouldn't be doing this kid…in the end all you do is hurt yourself even more…" that being said he let go of the hair strand and left, silently closing the door behind him.

Red did not move, but a single lonely tear fell down his cheek

"-Green…"he whispered "-Green!" he called out "-GREEN!" he screamed... but no one answered. And he wept, because to the person that he loved the most in this world, he himself was meaningless.

* * *

AN: omg, an update!

I cried a little for Red, he gives me so many feels TT_TT

Thanks alot for the follows/favorites and the reviews, they really make my day! you guys are awesome =)

On another note, I discovered this webcomic called starfighter yesterday, and it's reaaally good! the art is amazing and the characters are really cool, so if you like yaoi and sci fi you should take a look at it at starfightercomic . com

Another really good story (this time a manga) is koujitsusei no tobira by shoowa, it has alot of feels and the story is a bit complicated on the first read, but definetly one of my all time favorite yaoi manga! the art is perfect as well, if you feel like it it's available on mangafox as a completed series ^^

Right now I am myself working on a comic series based on an alternate universe, i'll put a link or something when I have done enough progress to put it online x)

Thank you for your continued support! please comment and favorite if you like my story :) critiques are also highly appreciated!

xoxo


	6. Compromise

Saturday 21:17 pm

"-Did you guys check the park? Red usually goes there when he's feeling down sometimes…" Green started.

We had been searching for him the whole day, and quite honestly, no matter how much I sympathized with Red, I was getting quite fed up with the whole thing…

"-Shouldn't we just report this to the cops already…?" I sighed, tucking a strand of red hair behind my ear as I did so.

"-The cops? Come on I'm sure he's just fooling around somewhere" Green laughed, but it was forced.

"-None of this would have happened if you weren't such a dick to him in the first place" Gold said accusingly.

Blue was walking beside me, obviously feeling both guilty and jealous towards Red; Guilty because she was one of the girls who had fooled around with Green, causing Red's outbreak, and jealous because Green would only worry about Red in this kind of situation, no matter how hard he tried to deny it.

"-I'm worried he might do something stupid…" Green finally admitted, sighing loudly. His skin had a sickly grey color to it, and his eyes were bruised and tired.

"-We all do…" Gold replied.

We all walked silently towards the city center, which was not all that far from the park itself, when Blue suddenly broke the silence.

"-Im sorry…" she whispered, her brown bangs covering her face as she lowered her gaze, shoulders shaking nervously "I had noticed from the start about Red's feeling for you yet I still hung onto you annoyingly… I hurt his feelings…" she was now crying, I hated it when Blue cried…especially when it was this jerks fault.

"-You don't have to apologize for anything Blue…" I patted her back in a reassuring manner, mentally cursing the guy who was responsible for all the drama of the past few hours.

"-What feelings Blue? Red is just being butthurt because he hasn't even got laid yet, don't sweat it" Green raised his shoulders, oblivious as can be.

I heard Gold sigh, and I clenched my jaw in exasperation, god this guy was so dense! I wish I could only…!

_Bang_

I watched unbelieving as Blue punched Green right in the face, apparently breaking his nose in the process as he was now bleeding abundantly, his eyes wide in shock. Gold himself must have been pretty surprised as well considering his wide open mouth.

"-Can't you fucking get a hint for once in your life you stupid moron?!" Blue yelled tears flowing freely down her red cheeks, oh God this was last night all over again wasn't it**? _I want to go home already… _**

"Red loves you! Why else would he get so worked up about you flirting with everything female?!" she continued, Green not uttering a single word as he gazed in horror at the newborn fury.

"-How can you be so friggin' **_DENSE!_**" By now she was kneeling down next to Green, gripping his collar furiously, and I noticed a crowd was starting to form around us **_oh God no, please no_**_…_

"-Stop being so self centered Green… a lot of people love you so stop pretending you don't care…otherwise someday you really will end up all alone…." Her grip softened, and her tears stopped, the people who had been surrounding us started leaving, mumbling something about a "lover's quarrel" or whatever.

"-Red does love you…" Gold added, finally snapping out of his stupor.

"-But…but…" Green started, at a loss for words, his face still smothered in blood.

I sighed, gazing distractedly towards the park, this was really getting old**_, this is why I hate dealing with people…_**I thought to myself, when something unexpectedly caught my eye, there was a familiar silhouette sitting near the fountain…

"-Hey, isn't that Red over there, near the fountain?" I asked innocently, and Gold looked at direction I had pointed.

"-We can't be sure from here but it _does_ seem like him… who is that dude standing next to him though?" Gold replied with a frown.

Green looked in the direction I had pointed earlier, and when I saw him turn white I realized it was already too late.

"-Oh hell no…" Gold muttered as we all watched in horror as the unknown man softly brushed his hand against (who we thought was) Red's cheek, his face leaning in for what seemed to be a kiss.

Before anyone could react I saw Green bolt up from the corner of my eye, this wasn't good, and as predicted he paced angrily towards the fountain.

When he arrived, everything happened so quickly I barely had time to process it… he snatched Red by the arm, yanking him away from a man that resembled him oddly; I could hear him yelling something along the lines of "disgusting homo" and "don't touch Red".

I tried swallowing the knot in my throat but with no success, I have no idea how this is going to end.

The atmosphere was tense and heavy, I didn't dare move from where I stood, mechanically searching for something to hold on to, something for comfort, I reached out hesitantly for Gold's hand, and he squeezed mine in his palm in a reassuring gesture, his thumb drawing circles on the back of my hand to soothe me.

**-Red's pov-**

I listened as Green yelled angrily to my lover, threats and insults pouring from his beautiful lips… I watched in the distance and noticed the rest of the group, Blue watched in horror along with Gold and Silver who oddly enough we're holding hands _his forcefulness seems to be bearing results_ I thought, so for once, I decided to be bold and I opened my mouth after what seemed like an eternity;

"-Stop it Green…it's not his fault…" my voice came out soft and much weaker than I intended, but that was the least of my worries.

"-What do you mean for me to wait? This disgusting homo is trying to put his…his…HIS D*CK in your ass Red!" his face turned pink as he spoke, ahhh he was cute…

"-That's because I want him to" I responded as a matter of fact.

"-What?! But why?!" I'm pretty sure he understood where this whole thing was going, but he was still trying to deny it…

"-Because I'm gay, or as you would say: _a disgusting homo_" I felt my chest tighten as I spoke, this was it, this was the end of our friendship right? No turning back…well it was nice while it lasted I guess…

Green gave me a blank stare, tried opening his mouth, but he was at a loss for words.

"-Exactly, now if you may excuse us…me and Derek have some homo stuff to do" I was about to turn around to leave when I felt Green's hand take a hold of my arm.

"-If…if it's just sex I can do it…" he said, almost in a whisper.

My eyes opened wide in shock.

Derek then took a hold of my shoulder, as I glanced in his direction I saw him smile at me fondly, nodding his head in understanding as he then proceeded to leave. I redirected my attention to Green; was he serious?

"-You…you do know what this means right…?" my hands were shaking, what the hell was I thinking? What the hell was I **_doing_**?! When will he understand that this is all because I love him…?

"-I do…" he lowered his gaze, his hand still firmly holding onto my arm.

"-Well then… let's go see the others…then we can go to your place…" I clenched my fists as I spoke, this was wrong, this was fucked up, but I wanted him so much…

**-Silver's pov-**

After what could have been the most intense twenty minutes of my life I watched in relief as I saw Green and Red coming back towards us, I blushed a little when I noticed I was still holding onto Gold's hand as well, and I let it go quite roughly, to which his only answer was a raised brow…

"-We're friends again!" Green yelled as he joined us; Red was back to his usual silent-self

* * *

"-Sooo...you staying tonight? Tomorrow is Sunday so it shouldn't be that much of an issue, we can do homework together…" Gold asked as me and Blue silently drank our coffee.

"-Oh yes! Silver darling you should definitely stay! Kids your age do love sleep overs don't they? I can call your dad for you if you'd like!" Gold's mother Janett added, I could hear Blue giggle beside me.

"-Um I don't know…to be honest Blue and I we're planning on going to the movies so uh…I…" I stumbled on my words, trying to find a plausible excuse as to why I could not spend another night with this sexual predator that was Gold.

"-don't worry about that Silvy! I'm glad you finally have a friend other than me, you guys should definitely spend some more time together!" She cheered, completely oblivious as to why I couldn't possibly stay, on the contrary she was now convinced that I was somehow infatuated towards this jerk after seeing our little display of affection at the park –I know, I'm the only one at fault here- and as such she was now determined to set us up, **_If only she knew…_**I thought to myself as I accepted my fate with a sigh, if only I could say that I hated this and actually mean it… Because the scariest part is that I didn't hate the idea as much as I should.

* * *

AN: Im so sorry for taking forever to update this x( I could say that I was too busy with work and ev training, but the only truth is that I was actually really lazy... OTL

The next chapter will probs be like 50% lemon, so i'll try to write something juicy _ look forward to it!

xoxo


	7. Saturday night fever Red's edition

**-normal pov, very smut, much graphic, many sex, wow…-**

_Saturday night , Green's place_

"-Mmmh…Aah…" Green moaned; his hands tangled in my hair as I took his full length in my mouth

"-Does that feel good..?" I asked with a naughty expression I usually never showed, I'm pretty sure Green was feeling it by now…

"-Oh shut the fuck up…!" he moaned back to me, his former best friend, what we're we now anyway?

Slightly vexed I nipped gently on the skin under his gland

"-Don't talk to me like that…" I whispered, as I proceeded to tease his tip, slowly sliding my tongue on his urethra. I tried to ignore the guilt I felt for forcing my best friend into this, but my desire to have him was way too strong.

He let out a soft moan, and his hand went from my hair to my cheek, caressing it gently, I never knew Green could be so tender…

"-Yeah yeah…sorry…" he smirked.

"-…Don't you hate this…? With me being a homo and all…?" I asked my chest tightening as I said those words.

"-Well there's no helping it, I rather volunteer than have you sleeping around with random guys…"he giggled.

I took his dick out of my mouth as I wiped my lips with my sleeve, I couldn't do this, I couldn't force him, not the one I loved, not Green…

"-I can't do this Green…" I rose back up and sat on the couch next to him, it's a good thing he lived alone.

"-haha am I really that unappealing?" He asked, pretending not to care.

"-No Green… that's exactly the problem, you are _very_ appealing…"

I decided to be bold as I sat up and positioned myself on his lap, my face leaning towards his, our lips only millimeters apart, and whispered, in the sexiest voice I could manage.

"-Fuck me" I looked straight into his eyes as I pronounced those words.

"-I won't take responsibility" Green replied, his gaze holding mine

"-I won't ask you to" I answered, licking my lips.

With that everything became blurry, Green leaned in to kiss me, his tongue effortlessly entering my mouth and caressing my own, his hands we're large and cold as they touched every single inch of my body, _pinching, petting, rubbing, pumping…_ it felt amazing.

I breathed heavily, clothes started disappearing as the minutes passed, painfully long minutes, I could feel his hands squeezing my ass under my boxers, his long slender fingers started teasing my entrance, I could feel his breath on my neck, his heart beat against my chest as he held me against him.

"-Do you have any lube?" he asked in between two nipple nips.

"-Ah…Hnnn…in…ah! My bag…" I was prepared after all!

I watched panting as Green searched in my bag, discarding my used jeans as he did so.

"-Hurry…" I moaned as I started touching my painfully hard erection, I felt like a cat in heat, I wanted him inside me; I craved for him so bad it hurt…

"-You're so fucking arousing…" Green sighed as he climbed back on the couch, this time on top of me… "Spread your legs for me you little vixen…"

Oh my…Green, _the_ Green was dirty talking to me, I thought as a shiver ran down spine, spreading my legs in complete exposure as he poured the pink lube on his hands.

I jolted as he inserted a finger in my backside, it was cold, yet his touch was so hot it burned.

"-Dammit Red you're so tight…" he said as he tried pumping his finger inside me

"-Aaah…hurry Green, want to have you…" I moaned, my shy silent self completely gone by now, all I wanted was Green to fill me up with his hot thick erection.

As his only answer to my plea, Green inserted a second finger into my asshole, pumping and scrissoring inside me alternately, caressing the inside of my walls…

"-Just put in already…enough foreplay I'm used to this…" I whimpered

"-hehe you're really a little slut Red, who would've thought…" he leaned in to kiss my forehead, blushing as he did so and positioning his tip at my entrance "I won't be gentle" he warned.

"-Just fuck me already!" I replied, pushing against his manhood.

"-your wish is my command, princess~" and those words being said his lips crashed onto mine, muffling my scream as he penetrated me in one go, it was painful, oh so painful, yet so…_fulfilling_.

"-Aah!" I moaned, clenching my hands onto the couch as my eyes teared up in pain.

"-Shhh… try to relax…" he kissed my forehead once again, I could get used to this affection, I thought to myself…

"-I thought you weren't going to hold back, start moving, I'm not some girl, I'm not fragile" I scolded him, reaching once again for his lips with my own for a deep kiss as he started moving inside me.

"-Oh but you are my dear…" he replied as he pushed himself once again inside me, now that I was getting used to it the initial pain was fading, letting way to a mild discomfort.

I moaned as I felt his now warm hand close up around my half-hard dick, he tried pumping me and I could only sigh in pleasure, but the position was awkward and he soon gave up.

"-Get on your all fours Red" Green demanded, and I obeyed. His large erection slipping out of my entrance as I moved, he was quite big I thought, the lube and precum tickling down the length of his manhood only made it that much more appealing to me, and I could feel myself grow harder by the sight.

"-Like what you see babe? This is going inside you…" he said as he noticed my hungry look on his cock, and he started pumping it slowly, painfully slowly, as he positioned himself once again at my entrance.

"-Your hole is twitching so much… you must really want it eh?" Green spoke as he leaned down to lick my entrance while fondling my balls, earning a jolt of pleasure from my part.

"-Ah…Green hurry up…" I moaned, this was such a torture, I wanted him to ravage me, to make me unable to walk, to hurt me, to be filled with his essence…only then would I ever be satisfied.

"-What is it that you want hun'? tell me or I wont know" his erection went back to my entrance, poking my hole in a teasing manner.

"-It's you I want Green…"I whined

"-And what part of me do you want…?" he asked with a playful smirk.

I turned myself around slightly as to face him a minimum, my gaze lowered as I spoke.

"-I want all of you Green… I want your dick to ravage me, and I want to be filled with your cum up to the brim…but I also want your heart, your laughter, your sighs of pleasure as orgasm rushes through you, I want you to hold me against you as we sleep…I want everything" this time I looked him right in the eyes, trying to appear as honest and true as I could "I love you Green, I always have and always will"

No words we're said after that, only actions spoke, and I felt his manhood pierce through me with intensity as he pumped my own at the same time, it was all moans and groans, begging and kissing, maybe a "more" or a "harder" here and there.

He tugged at my hair, and I could only bend along with his gesture, I could feel him penetrating me like no tomorrow, I was sore, it was painful, but I loved it.

"-I'm gonna cum Red…." Green whimpered as he breathed heavily, clutching onto my hips without any mercy.

"-Come inside me please…" I begged as I started pumping my own neglected erection, I wanted us to come together.

Obviously my words we're enough to send Green over the edge, I felt him lean on my back, squeezing almost as he grunted and sighed near my ear, his large dick resting in my deepest parts as he spurted his seed inside me.

"-Aah…Uh…Green!" he slapped my hand off my cock and started pumping me, finishing me off as well in a matter of seconds, my white, thick seed falling onto the couch…this was so naughty.

I fell on the couch as I came, smearing myself with my own spunk as Green's softening erection slipped out of my abused entrance, I could feel his cum tickling down my thighs as I recovered from my high, it was a good feeling.

"-maybe we should take a shower" Green suggested as he looked down at me, still panting.

A smile crossed my face.

"-sure"

* * *

AN: so much for a preciousmetalshipping fanfic, this is only originalshipping smut D: but yeah, whatevs, someone obviously is feeling sex deprived *cough* next chapter will be saturday night at Gold's place ;3 if you know what i mean, LOL

please comment and favorite if you like my story~

xoxo


End file.
